


The Prophecy of Four

by Daughter_of_Satan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Satan/pseuds/Daughter_of_Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord has risen, A prophecy has been spoken, heroes and a villain of old are back and in the center of all this is someone who really needs a break... is that Draco quoting a poem, this is going to be a fun year for hogwarts and the wizarding world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

* * *

In a room filled with lots of gizmos and gadgets, there sat a teenager with shoulder length blonde hair. This girl is Luna Lovegood. She is known around her school as Loony because she sees things the other students do not. Although the students at her school may make fun of her for that, they may never know that she is what most people in the world would classify as a seer – someone who can see the future and also obtain prophecies.

Now, Luna is a low level seer – one who can see things that don't belong in this world. At this level, she would never be considered as one to get a prophecy by older or fake seers. However, being who she is, Luna would be more than likely to give a prophecy when nobody is physically there to neither hear it nor record it. The thing about the seers of this world is that none of them have ever given a prophecy before their twentieth birthday. Luna, on the other hand, is an exception for no other reason than the Greek God of Prophecies, one Lord Apollo felt that the seers of this world need to stop being prejudiced little ***** and wanted them to learn that no matter how little seer power one has they shouldn't look down on people. This is the only reason that little fourteen years old Luna got the prophecy that would change the fate of the world and certain people in it forever.

_"Legend speaks of the human WEAPONS,_

_The ones who saved and nearly destroyed their planet,_

_Unite they will to fight anew with an Evil less than one of their own._

_The ones to fight with all their might,_

_the moody one whose name is opposite to his demeanour,_

_the one whose evil needs to be repented,_

_the one who really needs to stop quoting,_

_and the one who needs to stop moping._

_These four WEAPONS with friends new and old,_

_will save the world from horror untold."_

This prophecy that no living person was around to hear would be the beginning of the end for certain people in the wizarding world. However, it is also a new beginning for certain people of the planet Gaia and their reincarnations.

* * *

A few hundred kilometers across the country, in a small suburban house, a young fifteen year old male was reliving a second life just hours after nearly having his soul sucked out of his very body.


	2. The Event That Started It All

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER**

Harry Potter, a young man of fifteen years, was once again fighting for his life… as well as that of his fat arse cousin Dudley. Well, technically, it was their souls that he was trying to save, but details. You may be wondering what type of soul-eating demon would go after two fifteen year old teenagers. Well, the truth is, the things after the boys aren't Demons, but Dementors – soul sucking creatures of darkness that guard the wizarding prison, Azkaban.

Now, the Dementors would usually stay at the prison to keep all the people there, and the only times that Harry knows of where the Dementors left the prison is when Harry's Godfather, one Sirius Black, did what was thought to be impossible and broke out. The other time was when Harry found out that one of the two best Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers had turned out to be a minion of Voldemort and was using the tournament to get Harry to the end and use him in a ritual to get Voldemort a human...ish body back.

Getting back on track, Harry, who just had to find and pick up his wand again because his cousin is an arse, was having a bit of difficulty summoning the Patronus charm; each happy memory (which is needed to fuel the Patronus) he came up with, was either not happy enough or reminded him of the fact that neither of his friends were writing to him properly with any information on what's happening in the Wizarding world.

Harry, who could hear the raspy, rattling breath of the Dementor, saw the scabbed, rotting hole like mouth nearing his face and felt the hands with the exact same texture of the mouth gripping tightly at his neck, felt something shatter inside his mind and soul – like a glass window after being hit by a stone in a certain spot, making the glass shatter into millions of tiny pieces. Seconds after this shattering feeling happened, an image of three people came to mind – a tall auburn-haired man, a slightly shorter brunet man and a young man who looked to be the aforementioned brunet man's brother. The instant this image appeared, Harry felt a sense of happiness wash over him. It was with this image and feeling that Harry found the strength to raise his wand and cry out, "EXPECTO PATRONUM," in their defence.

The first time Harry used the Patronus charm properly and produced an image with it, it was a stag, now though it seemed to have changed into what seemed to be an enormous dragon-like creature with only one wing. Staring at it for a few seconds, Harry belatedly remembered the fact that there was a second Dementor and immediately had the new Patronus fly towards it, barely making in time to save his cousin. Quickly stuffing his wand into the waistband of his pants, Harry leant over to help his cousin up. Once that was done, he headed towards the nearest exit to the underpass to quickly get out of there. Because he had done this, he missed Mrs Figg when she came through the underpass looking for him, and subsequently missed out on being told that he was being watched.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the wimpiest excuse of a bed anyone has ever seen, going over in his mind for the last hour since he got back to the house with his cousin. After he had been yelled at to fix whatever 'freakishness' that he had done to their precious Duddy, a whole shit ton of owls had turned up at the house telling him that he had been Expelled and that he was getting a trial, so, no, he was not expelled yet. But, he had to stay in the house and not leave under any circumstances.

Harry, at this point, had gone upstairs after saying offhandedly over his shoulder to feed Dudley some chocolate and he would be back to normal in no time. Looking back over it, Harry got the feeling he could have handled it much easier if he could just stab them… wait, what...? No, bad, no stabbing people, Harry had to tell himself.

Deciding that it was time to get some sleep, as he was obviously tired if he wanted to stab his only living relatives, Harry laid down and quickly fell into a light sleep. It was during this sleep that, what seemed like a memory, and not one of the graveyard where he saw a fellow school mate die, came to the forefront of his dream.

_**Dream** _

It was a bright day, the sun was shining and the sounds of fighting were clear throughout the building. A tall auburn-haired man and a slightly shorter brunet man stood at the window of what seemed to be a giant office. Harry was wondering who these men were – if they were two of the three people he saw earlier – and why he was seeing them. The auburn-haired one turned and spoke to him with a voice that reminded Harry of smooth dark chocolate.

"****irtoth, do you think there are any good candidates for the program this year?"

"Honestly ***esis, the best one I can see is the little blond who has obviously lied about his age," ****iroth said, as Harry got the feeling that he was in one of the memories of this Iroth guy and was wondering what was happening and why it was, once again, happening to him.

"And how do you know this one has lied about his age, ****iroth?" the dark haired one queried.

"I know because of his physique – he is obviously shorter than the other cadets, and from what his file says, he comes from a mountain town where there would be no shortage of meat due to the animals and monsters there," ****iroth replied as a strand of long silver hair came into Harry's vision.

The tall one, ***esis, hummed as he turned back to the window and commented, "***geal, it seems your puppy is out terrorising the cadets again…"

_**Dream end** _

It was with this last comment and a low chuckle that Harry woke from his dream, feeling more confused than rested – really hoping that this dream won't lead to some end of the world plot.


	3. The Awakening and a Look at The Villian

In a creepy, seemingly abandoned castle, in a dark, desolate forest, two men lay sleeping. These men had quite differentiating looks; their personalities, however, bare a slight resemblance to each other. The first is a tall man, with long black hair held up by a red headband type thing. His outfit consisted of black leather, a tattered red cape, a gold gauntlet on his left hand and boots covering feet.

The second is shorter than the first and has spiky blond hair. His outfit consisted of a black, sleeveless turtle neck jumper, long black pants, black combat boots, and a shoulder pauldron with a silver wolf's head on his left shoulder that held up a sleeve that once covered a deadly sickness.

These men sleeping peacefully in this castle were unaware of what was about to happen to them, for at the exact moment that the small blonde reached out and grabbed the taller man the ground beneath them shook and rumbled. Now, had this been about a week ago this would not have bothered the men. However, with this earth shattering rumble came along green wisps of light to wake the two up.

"Mmh, Zack, stop licking me…," the blond mumbled, shifting to get comfortable and then freezing… _That should not be happening_. He'd actually felt something licking him.

Stunning bright blue eyes opened and just stared. The last time he had been awake the lifestream didn't have enough energy to actually come out and form anything. The blond turned to his companion.

"Vincent, wake up, you need to see this," the blond said as he shook his companion awake, he then had to dodge the swipe that came at his head from the golden hand.

"Why have you woken me, Cloud?" Vincent asked, not apologising for nearly taking his companions head off.

"Vincent, look around you and tell me what you see," Cloud said, turning to stare at the green wisps again.

"Impossible," Vincent breathed, looking at the green wisps, "These shouldn't be here. I thought the lifestream didn't have the energy to manifest in any way"

"I thought the same, but...," Whatever Cloud was going to say was cut off as he started to glow white and disappeared into the lifestream. Now, most people would freak out when their companion or themselves would disappear, however these two were used to it… It hadn't happened for quite a number of years, but they were used to it.

**In the lifestream, the Blinding lifestream, the Cetra sleep tonight~~~~~**

Cloud opened his eyes and instantly closed them again due to the harsh blinding white of the lifestream.

"Aerith, what happened? I thought you said that there wasn't going to be any more conversations until the next world disaster," he asked the air without opening his eyes.

Had he opened his eyes he would have noticed that his companion was not his flower girl. It was her mother.

"Cloud Strife, hero of Gaia, my daughter will not be able to speak with you through the lifestream anymore. The reason is because she, like many others, has been given a second chance, and this offer is open to you as well. However, yours will be different, should you accept it." Ifalna Gast said, scaring the mako out of Cloud.

"What do you mean by second chance...? Who gets this chance? Why now? And why couldn't Aeirth talk to me for so long?" Cloud asked desperately.

"All will be revealed in time, but only if you accept… Also, if you accept please, try not to kill some of the people – it was hard enough to find them in the lifestream without having to do it again," Ifalna said just before kicking Cloud out of the lifestream... literally.

**In the real world, the sucky real world, Vincent waits alone~~~~~**

Vincent looked up when he heard Cloud stumble back into reality and land on his ass.

"So, what did Aerith have to say?" he asked, curious

"It wasn't Aerith... it was her mother. Not Elmyra, Ifalna," Cloud said as Vincent opened his mouth, "She wanted to offer us a second chance at life with some others. I don't know who; however, she stated that I am not allowed to attempt to kill any of them."

"Who would be given another chance at life, that you'd want to kill Cloud?" Vincent asked, before realisation hit him and Cloud at the same moment.

"SEPHIROTH!"

* * *

 

**And now, for something completely different:**

On the other side of the country, in a blindingly pink house, the Dark Lord Voldemort plotted; His attempts at killing the wizarding boy wonder, not to be confused with Batman's boy wonder sidekick Robin, had completely failed... again.

'What I need is a way to get the boy dead and in a way that nobody would expect from me, the Dark lord Voldemort, muwahahahahahahahahahaha.'

His plotting would somehow lead to a late night stint in Muggle France with a couple of veela and a man named Francis Bonnefoy.


	4. Sooo...It's Not the Legion of Doom

Back with the Boy-Who-Lived, we find our hero, standing frozen in front of the bathroom mirror.

_**Five minutes ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Harry had woken up this fine morning and went to have a nice wake up shower, as he was still half asleep. As soon as he was pulling his shirt over his head, however, he saw something silver. Now, this confused our hero greatly because the only people who had anything silver kept it in their rooms so as to not have it taken by the 'Freak'.

Looking around for the glint of silver he saw, Harry looked at the mirror, reasoning that he could find it better that way. Well… good thing is he found the silver object… Not so good news is that it was on. his. HEAD!

_**Now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

So that is how he came to be staring at the mirror with a dumb look on his face.

'This is just a coincidence. My hair's going grey from the stress of my life… yeah, that's right, it totally has nothing to do with that bizarre dream… right?' He thought, reaching up to touch the offending piece of silver hair. Let us leave him to his mid-teen crisis.

**Meanwhile, in the legion of Doom…What do you mean 'wrong lair'? It's clearly the lair of the legion of Doom… it's the lair of the good guys? ...Seriously don't they have, like, this big magical castle or something to use instead…? It's not safe enough. Are you serious? That's a stupid reason… that is also a stupid reason… You know what, I'm leaving, find a new voice over guy because I QUIT!**

_**~Sorry about him, he's new… Or, well, he was new. Anyway, on with the show~** _

12 Grimmauld Place London

Number 12 Grimmauld place, the former home of the most noble and ancient house of Black – usually a nice, quiet place... but wasn't so at the moment. This was because the last member of the main branch of the Black family, one Sirius Black, had decided to let the ancient house be used by The Order of the Phoenix... Well, actually, he didn't want them there as it kept him confided to the house of his childhood horrors. Yet, he had no choice. They quite literally forced him to let them in, and now because he had been forced to stay in this godforsaken house, his Godson had to face dementors and possible expulsion all because thirteen years ago, he hadn't gotten a trial (blaming the head of the Wizengamont here Dumbledore) and is now a wanted escapee.

"Albus Dumbledore, don't you dare sit there and say that Harry will not have a bloody chance in this trial because you and I both know it was in self-defence, and they will know that as well!" Sirius yelled – this argument had been going on since Dumbledore had gotten to the house and told him that he couldn't go to see his godson.

"Now, Sirius, we both know that what you really want to know is why you cannot see Harry, but my hands are tied. The best I could get him was the trial and you know you cannot go out for the sheer fact that if you are recognised you will be given the Dementors kiss," Dumbledore explained with a manipulative gleam in his eye.

'Argh, he's right... if only I could get to him without being seen. I mean, it's not like we can just apparate out of this place straight into his room or into the front yard with an invisibility cloak or disillusionment charm, but _noooo_ he'll find some way to get me to stay here while my godson is suffering.' Sirius thought, not looking in the old man's eyes.

"You're right sir, I'll just be in my room feeding Buckbeak," Sirius stated before leaving the room, not allowing a chance for anyone to talk to him anymore.

Remus sighed.

"I'll go after him, just leave him be for the time being," he said as he walked out of the room to his best friends room.

"Sirius, we need to talk right now," he said, knocking on the door.

"Fine, come on in Remus, what do you need to talk about?" Sirius said, letting him in and locking the door.

"Hold up a second," Remus said, putting up monitoring charms as well as temporary listening charm destabilisers. "Sorry, I don't want this to be overheard."

"It's alright buddy, I would have done it as well. But, yeah, you got there first. So, what did you need?"

"Sirius, this may sound weird, but you know my wolf and how sometimes he would talk to me during the days leading up to the full moon?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well it has everything to do with the fact that it is two weeks until the full moon and the wolf is talking to me, telling me that you smell like that bastard of a ShinRa dog and that he wants to tear you to pieces before you destroy the planet with your goddess damned company."

"Okay, so Moony's changed a bit…," Sirius observed, inwardly panicking, 'How in the name of the goddess does he know that name, I've only heard it in my dreams but that should be impossible... unless... no reincarnation was not supposed to happen after the age of seventeen, if any was supposed to happen at all'

"Remus, can you ask Moony if he has a name he wishes to go by?"

"Why do you ask padfoot?"

"I'm just testing a theory here, please do it for me."

"Okay," Remus said, closing his eyes. "He says that his name is Nanaki."

"That just proves that my theory is correct," Sirius stated.

"Oh, and what would this theory be?"

"Oh, but my dear friend, you know as well as I do that its reincarnation. Isn't that correct, Red XIII?" Sirius stated, smirking slightly.

"How do you... Rufus ShinRa, you slimy bastard, how did you get a reincarnation?" Remus growled.

"Oh, little wolf, it's because I'm the owner of the planet... Remus... I think I am the reincarnation of an asshole." Sirius stated as his personality came back.

"I think so as well. Do you think anyone else is a reincarnation?"

"Well... wait, when did Nanaki start talking to you fully?"

"Why?"

"Please just answer."

"Well, he started to talk to me last night... two hours after… I think I know who another reincarnation is." Remus stated.

"Who?" two voices replied.

"It's Harry. He must have been the one to kick start it… wait a second, Fred what are you doing in here?"

"I'm not Fred, yo, and I was totally _not_ spying on you."

 


	5. You're on the wrong continent

"Yo, I'm not Fred, but from the way you were talkin', you would know who I am… or was anyway, wouldn't you, bossman?" The now identified George said.

"Oh goddess, it's Reno. How did you get reincarnated?" Sirius asked exasperated.

"It's because I'm AWESOME, duh," George/Reno stated (in Surrey, a certain silver haired ex-country yelled out for seemingly no reason. Perhaps he felt through the force, that nobody was as awesome as Prussia. Thoroughly confusing his quiet, blonde companion and a certain boy wonder… again, not Robin.)

"Right, ignoring you, why do you think that Harry is a reincarnation?" Sirius asked.

"Because Nanaki started talking to me roughly two hours after Harry was attacked by the Dementors. I think that something happened when they attacked him that put it in motion that we started to wake up," Remus said hoping that his theory didn't sound too stupid.

"Remus, you are a genius. I would have never figured that out," George said.

"He's right: we would never have figured that out. Well, I could've, but not that fast," Sirius said.

_**Well they seem to be on track let's go have a look at some other people.** _

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

Sitting in a well-furnished room were two young men. One was a dark-skinned, Italian looking young man and the other was a blond haired, mischievous young man. These two were currently discussing what was happening to them.

"I don't know, Draco; these dreams are really getting to me. I mean, seriously, this last one showed some people riding on big chicken-type creatures and I'm freaking out 'cause I get the feeling that I have actually done that. I also remember being in what can only be described as a muggle contraption," the Italian looking one stated.

"Blaise, it's probably nothing. I mean, I'm the one having a crisis. I feel like I'm missing parts of myself because I don't have a book filled with poems or a sword," Draco said to his best best friend.

"What could these dreams mean?" Blaise questioned.

"I don't know, but for some reason I get the feeling Potter's got something to do with it all," Draco said.

"Probably, we may never know," Blaise told him.

_**Let's leave them to their discussion and focus our attention elsewhere.** _

* * *

  
Deep in the forests of despair, we find Voldemort trying and failing to figure out where he is and how he got there. As it was stated before, he was failing… badly. All he could remember was some French women and a Frenchman and a red-headed Scotsman suddenly barging in, and then waking up in this forest.

Hoping to find out how many days had gone by while he was unconscious, Voldie cast a Tempus and in front of him appeared the date and time. 5th August 1995 7:05 am EST. Last time he checked the time and date, it was the 3rd and so he estimated he had been unconscious for a day.

Deciding that he needed to get out of the forest, Voldemort decided to use a point me spell to find civilisation. Following the direction he was being pointed in, Voldie came across a collection of houses. Spotting a person walking around the streets, he decided to ask where he was and probably kill the person.

"MORTAL, tell me where is this place and give me directions to Cornwall immediately. Do this and I may spare your life."

"Mate, Cornwall is in Europe, like, up north and to the left a bit... I think, and you're in Cardwell, Australia. Plus, you'd have a hard time trying to kill anyone here mate," the stranger stated looking at Voldemort strangely.

"Why, mortal, would I have a hard time killing you?"

"Well, living in this country, you have to be hard to kill cause the wildlife's after your blood and it'll get it if you're not careful," the man said, scratching at his nose just above the Band-Aid there and not mentioning that it's kinda hard to kill a nation.

"You have been helpful, mortal, I shall spare your life for now," Voldie said, feeling strangely generous as he apparated away.

"Man, mum really needs to keep his crackpots in his own bloody country. I can't have them running around here, it'd upset the tourism," Jett Kirkland said, shaking his head and going back to his house.

_**That was really weird, let's get back to England and the trouble happening there.** _

In a greenhouse, in the backyard of a Manor in Wales, a young man stood overlooking his summer project. His plants were coming along nicely just like he expected. He had felt honoured when his grandmother had given him free reign over it at the end of the last school year and he hoped he could keep the place healthy as long as he was there. He also hoped that these dreams he was having didn't really mean anything. Either that or he was going crazy which, either way, he didn't like the idea of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Grimmauld place, two red heads a male (Reno) and a female were discussing what was happening to them while a third (who looked like Reno's twin) was doing multiple squats to get rid of excess energy that he had somehow gained overnight.

Barely any of these people knew that there were more waking up and that someone from a past all of them wanted to forget would be appearing all too soon.

After all, he created a near God. Why couldn't he somehow find a way to bring himself back from the dead?

 


	6. the planet her WEAPONS and a cetra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selvadja this one is just for you because i know how you like the fast updates... just letting you know the other chapters that are finished have already been posted on my fanfiction account however if you still want to read it on this website go ahead once i get tis one up to date with the other one i will update both at the same time so yeah :D

In the highlands of Scotland, a majestic, mystical, mesmerising castle sat. To many a person, this castle was a home away from home. To others, it was a place of friendship... and school. To Harry Potter and Thomas (Tom, Voldemort) Riddle, it was the first true home they'd ever had. To the Headmaster of the school, one Albus Dumbledore, it was the perfect way to get chess pieces and be in control of the entire population of Wizarding Brittian. Now most people in the community when faced with this information would tell you that you suck and immediately label you as a dark wizard whilst the other people would try and recruit you to their cause… unless you were a muggleborn... even the half-bloods would have to be weary due to the fact that you have the blood of muggles sullying you.

In this magical, mystical castle, in the room of hidden things – A.K.A The Room of Requirement or the come and go room – four portraits lay. These portraits were of the four founders of Hogwarts; Rowena Ravenclaw, a beautiful brunet lady with storm grey eyes and a knowledge to rival the Greek Goddess Athena, Helga Hufflepuff , a sweet lady with honey blonde hair, ice blue eyes and a caring disposition bigger than that of the Greek Goddess Hestia, Godric Gryffindor, a Headstrong young man with Auburn hair, doe brown eyes and a love for making and wielding weaponsto rival the likes of the Greek Gods Haphestus and Ares, and last but not least is Salazar Slytherin a younger man with pitch black hair, emerald green eyes and a cunning streak to rival that of the Greek God Hermes. These four people were the best of friends, and despite what rumours have said, they did not have differing views on muggleborn students – they all thought anyone with magic should be taught. Over the years, the houses of theirs at the school also changed. Originally, a person was supposed to go into the house where they would get the most help with the type of magic they were falling behind in.

"Sal, I'm bored, and this narration is really annoying me," the portrait of Godric Gryffindor whined.

"What do you want me to do about it? And stop calling me Sal, for heaven's sake! It's been nearly 1000 years, I would have thought it had sunk in by now," the portrait of Salazar replied.

"But... it suits you."

"I don't care if it suits me or not, stop calling me that."

"Yeah, well, I don't care about your face!"

Are you two done? I'm trying to set the scene here and you are ruining it.

"We'll be good," they replied.

Good. Now that that's done… Among these four there was a seer, not one that would give out prophecies but one that could see the future. In this future they saw a young boy and his troubles, his abusive relatives, his fake friends and the torture he went through. However, they also saw what he would become – a stronger young man with true friends and a wonderful future.

"We don't care about this! Aren't we just going to be random plot devices later in the story?" Godric questioned.

**You know what? Fine. We will be leaving these four in this room until I feel the need to add them.**

* * *

 

Cloud was stuck in thought. He was wondering how the people he knew had died were to be coming back; he was also wondering why Sephiroth was one of these people.

"It just doesn't make sense, Vincent. Why are people coming back? Why now and, seriously, why the hell does Sephiroth need to come back to life again? Once was enough."

"I know, Cloud. However, we should not question this; it could only get worse for us and then where would we be?"

"You're right, Vincent, but let's be serious. Why is this happening, now let alone at all?"

"We may never know, but I have the feeling that something serious will be happening soon."

* * *

Hermione sighed. Ever since last night she'd been having this weird feeling, like she was connecting to multiple people… yet none at all. It was confusing and slightly disturbing. The green wisps of light didn't help either – always following her around. Sure, they were fun and pretty, but they followed her everywhere. It was really creeping her out.

* * *

It was nearing completion and the WEAPONS were awakening – some slower than others but still waking. Soon, the planet would be safe. There would be hardships, there will be betrayal. There will be pranks and love but one thing is for sure, Gaia would make sure her children are happy – even though there will be that ass again, the children will be happy.

"They should turn out happy or else the planet will come and beat you up," the Goddess stated to the mysterious voice in the sky.

"I know, but they will, even if I have to come into this myself," the mysterious voice in the sky replied.

"Good."


	7. Some Explainations and Threats... Fun

Waking up in the middle of the floor was no new thing for Harry. Waking up in the middle of the floor after being beaten up was also nothing new for Harry. Waking up in the middle of the floor after seeing someone standing over him (more like floating over him) and passing out… was a very new thing for him.

"Ugh… what happened?" Harry mumbled to himself, not expecting an answer.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but you fainted when you saw me. I mean, I don't think I look that bad as a redhead, but that very nice boy I met—… oh, what was his name…? Genal? No… Gerome? No. Geronimo?… no, George…? No, Genocide! Close but, no, that wasn't it..."

"Umm, I think I fainted because I am seeing my previously thought dead mother floating above me, and… I'm kinda creeped out – it isn't because you're a redhead. Also, it's Genesis. Wait, how did I know that…? Oh, right, the dream."

"That's the one! And, yeah, about the floating-above-you thing… I would have done it differently, but, well, apparently only the Cetra can do that… or people that were supposed to be with the Cetra. But since I am not, in either of my lifetimes, I felt that I should do it like this," Lily/Lucrecia stated, laughing slightly.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but why are you here?" Harry queried.

"Well son, I am here to tell you some of what is happening… and to let you know that it's not just happening to you. Harry, what you're going through is reincarnation. Reincarnation happens when the lifestream feels that the world needs to be saved, and it chooses the people from the past that either need redemption or have never really gotten to live... Well, except for that hyper one. He got sent because nobody in the lifestream could handle him anymore," Lucrecia stated.

"But why is this happening to me? Wait, who else is being reincarnated?" Harry asked, slightly scared for some reason.

"Oh, you'll see son. You'll see."

"…That's not helping me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud was really missing his bike. Sure, flying was cool and all, but he really missed the feeling of his bike on the open road, the wind in his teeth, the bugs in his hair, the giant flying monsters that would attack while he was minding his own business... Those were the days.

"Vincent, you know you love me—" Cloud started.

"No."

"But you don't even know what I'm going to—"

"I am not getting you a new bike, for the fiftieth time."

"Spoil sport."

Let's get back to them as they seem to be a bit absorbed in their own world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My friend, the fates are cruel."

"Draco, I swear to all that is holy, if you sigh that line one more time I will take the advice of my mother and hide your body where NOBODY will ever find it."

"Fine, it's not like I can control this random sighing, but do what you will."

Nevermind that's kinda... morbid; disturbing, whatever synonym you want. Let's go elsewhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Something's going to happen and it won't be pretty, will it, oh twin of mine?"

"Yes, something will happen. I may have the instincts of what seems to be a puppy, but I can feel that something will happen."

"Heh heh, I'm gonna call you the puppy from now on, Fred."

"Well, what could I call you? You don't have a good nickname... Hey, I know. I'll call you slum rat from now on, eh, George?"

"You're a sneaky one, puppy. Makes me wonder why you weren't a Turk."

"Yeah, I know—oh look: a sickle. I think I'll name him Phillip," Fred said loudly.

"Oh yeah, that's why, no attention span and the subtly of Bahamut."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The ones that are needed to stop the evil have awoken. The time will come for them to fully meet. Betrayal of one may lead to death, but in the end they will survive," Once again, this was spoken to an empty room and may never be known to the people of the wizarding world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gentlemen, behold! I have come back from the matrix! Now, to eat some pudding made from real human parts…," a slightly insane greasy man exclaimed loudly, apparently ignoring his current audience of three teens.

"Brother, is this man all there?" the one with the shortest hair asked.

"I do not know, Loz, but I digress. He is the one who brought us back from the lifestream," the one with the longest hair said.

"Yazoo, do you think he will take us to mother? Or to big brother? Even the black sheep of this family would be good, I don't like him," the youngest looking one stated, looking at the one with long hair.

"I do not know, Kadaj. I do not know."

  
  



	8. The Remnents, Another one and a pickup

**In a cave close to Hogwarts, four people stood.**

"Gentlemen, it is with great SANDWHICHES that I will tell you where we are," a man with black, greasy hair exclaimed.

"Do you have to? I honestly think that you are insane," one of the three with silver hair stated.

"Stop speaking, talking snow monster, we are having an adventure," The greasy haired man exclaimed.

"Yeah, no. C'mon Loz, Yazoo we're going to find Mother and brother," the silverette said.

"Hn."

"Yeah, let's find Mother."

* * *

"Cloud, what's wrong? You look like something really bad is about to happen," Vincent stated, looking at a frozen mid-step Cloud.

"That's because something will happen, Vincent. There are three new people with JENOVA cells on the planet," Cloud said, turning to look at his companion.

"You couldn't possibly mean…,"

"Yes, Vincent, it seems that the remnants are back."

"…F***"

* * *

"I just don't get it mate. It was the weirdest dream I've ever had – it had helicopters, a red head, two blonds (one of which needed to stop attacking me) and like four people with silver hair… Oh and there was lots and lots of fighting… big swords, too."

"That's rough mate; do you have any idea what it could mean?"

"Well, it may be a long shot, but I get the feeling it may be reincarnation… it may also be connected to Harry."

"Why do you think it's connected to him?"

"Because we're in his year and anything weird that happens is normally revolved around him."

"You have a point… Hey, do you think I should listen to me Ma and the prophet about him?"

"Seamus, you've known him for four years, lived in the same dorm as him, as well. Do you honestly think he would want more attention? You saw what he looks like at the start and end of each year: he's terrified to go home. My mum's a social worker and I've seen how some of the abused kids look when their homes are mentioned. He has the exact same look but it's gone before he thinks anyone sees it."

"You think he's being abused?"

"Yes, but every time I try to get close to talking to him, Ronald appears, glares at me and drags Harry away to talk about Quidditch."

"It seems like we have a mystery on our hands. Are we going to investigate it?"

"Yes, but there will not be any fires this time."

"Aww…"

* * *

 

"So, you're telling me that I am the reincarnation of somebody, but you're not allowed to tell me who?" Harry said to his mother, not being able to see more of his hair turn silver.

"That is correct."

"And you're also telling me that you are my mother in both lives?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying… What are you doing?" Lilly questioned, watching Harry go over to the wall.

"Nothing much, just going to try and make this make more sense," Harry replied.

"And how are you going to do tha—… Oh, that's how."

Harry had started to vigorously beat his head against the wall.

"Harry, son, stop that… Are those footsteps?" Lily questioned before quickly turning invisible when the thunderous footfalls stopped just outside of Harry's door.

"BOY, your aunt, cousin and I are leaving. We have been invited to a special garden awards ceremony and we are going to be leaving you here. You are to stay in this room, not be anywhere near the window and I swear if I find ANY food missing, you will never be going back to that freakish school again, got it?"

"Yes, uncle Vernon."

"Good, the door will be locked to prevent you from getting out," Vermin said, closing the door and locking it like he said he would.

"Mum, are you still there?" Harry questioned hesitantly, not surprised when he received no answer.

* * *

 

"Moony, are you going to be one of the ones getting Harry tonight?" Sirius questioned his long-time friend.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Remus queried.

"He may be a bit not right in the head if what we think is happening is actually not happening. But if it is, who do you think Harry is?"

"I don't know, Sirius… I honestly don't know."

**A few hours later…**

"Are we seriously breaking into his house? Can't we just ring the doorbell?" a young woman with bright bubble gum pink hair asked.

"What the blazes is a doorbell, Nymphadora?" A scarred man with a false leg and eye asked.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," the young lady who shalt not be named stated as her hair turned blood red.

"Moody, let us just continue picking up Harry and get back to Headquarters, alright?" a tall black man stated calmly.

"You're right, Kingsley. Let's hurry up," Moody stated as they moved into the house... only to pull up short at the sight of a kitchen knife held out like a weapon in front of them.

"Who the hell are all you people and how did you get into this house?" the figure holding the knife growled.

"We are sorry. We are actually looking for someone: black hair, green eyes, lightning—" The nameless one started only to be cut off by another growl this time from the group, more specifically Remus.

"Sephiroth."


	9. A Pickup, Conversations and Hojo

_**Previously on** _ _ **The Prophecy Of Four** _

_They were stopped by another growl, this time from their own side, coming from one Remus Lupin._

" _Sephiroth."_

_**Now, for the not so thrilling continuation…** _

"Sephiroth? So that is my name; mother refused to tell me. I thank you for giving it to me, but I reiterate my question: Who are you and how did you get in here?"'Sephiroth' asked.

"That's what we want to ask you. Our friend should be here, what have you done to him?" miss nameless stated.

"Oh, him. Well, I'll tell you this according to him – the Harry Potter that his friends knew… is dead." Sephy/Harry said.

"What have you done to Harry you monster?!" no-name queried.

"I would tell you, but neither he nor I know who you are, so… yeah, that's a no go," Sephykins replied.

There were shouts of outrage before Remus – who had been surprisingly quiet after his growl – burst out laughing that sounded both reluctant and merry at the same time.

"You can come out of the shadows Harry, I know that it's you!" he said.

"Awww, how'd you know?" Harry asked, stepping into the light and, therefore, showing off his new silver 'highlights'.

"Your father said the same thing when we came to his house one night wanting to know something," Remus replied, not saying that Nanaki recognised both scents and had to conclude that there was no way Harry would be evil, even if he was Sephiroth.

"Really? That's good to know," Harry stated, knowing immediately that Remus was talking about James and not Vincent.

"Harry, what did you do to your hair?" she-who-hates-her-name stated.

"Oh, I wasn't kidding about not telling you anything because out of all the people here, I probably only really know one of you, so, yeah. No talky," Harry said before turning back to Remus and whispering "who else?".

Remus, catching on to what he wanted, replied just as quiet, "I only know of Sirius and Fred. George is a possibility, but other than that, I have no idea."

Harry nodded before turning to the rest of the group and saying before they could, "Alright, let's get to Headquarters."

"How'd you know about Headquarters, boy?" Moody questioned.

"It was kinda obvious, really. Something bad happens, I get told to stay put, then the next day a group of people are here to pick me up. Where would we go? Hogwarts? Oh, wait. That place isn't safe during the summer for some reason," Harry deadpanned.

Moody looked flabbergasted and, after getting over the fact that Harry had effectively ambushed them – his magical eye didn't even pick him up – led everyone outside after grabbing Harry's trunk.

In the background, Remus was stifling his chuckles. It was such a Lily response that he knew Sephiroth wouldn't be taking over anytime soon, or hopefully, ever.

Sephiroth was laughing; he had snuck up on the illustrious Mad-Eye Moody and his gang of people, and the only person who knew who he was, was Remus and even then Remus, he assumed was a reincarnation of someone who most likely didn't like him… So, in all honestly, it could be anyone from before… hopefully nobody will hurt him.

In the end, Moody had gained a new respect for Harry as he also noticed the tactic of diversion when Harry was diverting the information about himself… as well as the fact that he and Remus seemed to have a secret code.

* * *

 

"Is everyone ready? Then, let's go," Moody stated before everyone took off towards Headquarters.

"S _igh_ … Dreams of the morrow, hath the shattered soul—"

"I swear to Merlin, Draco, stop it."

"Spoilsport."

* * *

"Seamus, I got a name from the dream. Do you wanna know it?"

"Sure Dean, what is it?"

"Rude."

"Oh c'mon, you can tell me even if it's rude; me mum won't need to know."

"No, really, it's Rude."

"Yeah and I still want to know it."

"Seamus, my name is not something rude, it is Rude."

"Oh… can you still tell me some good words to use?"

"What? No."

"Damn."

* * *

 

In a dingy, dusty room, in a house that should very well not exist, a young woman of fifteen, nearly sixteen years, sat contemplating. This young woman had chestnut brown hair, a fair, if slightly pale, complexion and soulful hazel eyes. This girl was Hermione Granger and the object of her contemplation was, for once, not her best friend Harry (actually it was but she didn't know that), but on the fact that the lifestream had decided to spit out multiple souls for no reason other than its own and the Goddess Minerva's amusement. They may have told the others different, but she knew she was the one constantly in their presence, so she had privileges. There was also the fact that there was to be a real problem soon as Hojo could have never made it out of the cage she had made for him without help, and yet he is somewhere on the planet.

"Hey princess, what's up with you?" a cheerful voice asked from behind her.

"Fred, what have I told you about calling me that?" Hermione stated, turning around and staring at the red-head behind her.

"You told me not to… Well, if I can't call you princess, I'll just have to call you an angel 'cause you look like someone who came straight from the life— heaven. You look like someone who came from heaven," Fred said, bouncing slightly.

"Fine, but I reserve the right to call you puppy," Hermione relented.

Neither of the two noticed the silently fuming red-head named Ronald Weasley just outside the door listening to their conversation.

* * *

 

"Gentlemen, I have devised a way to turn humans into demons, and before I show you I must remember how I did it last time. But, before that, I need to find that old PlayStation that ate my shiny doughnut and won't give me any experience points," the slightly insane professor Hojo exclaimed to rocks that were poorly painted to look like the three remnants that had left hours before.

"Why is it so quiet? I need the screaming of victims to help me sleep," Hojo stated, planning to go into the town and kidnap a few people to experiment on.


	10. info on who's who and how they've woken up so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's small, having trouble with writing the newest chapter

**Harry** \- Sephiroth- woke up through Dementors

**Draco** \- Genesis- side effect of harry becoming aware

**Fred** \- Zack- it’s Zack… they kicked him out

**George** \- Reno- side effect of harry becoming aware

**Sirius** \- Rufus- side effect of harry becoming aware

**Remus** \- Red XIII/nanaki- side effect of harry becoming aware

**Hermione** \- Aerith- it’s Aerith, Enough Said

**Neville** \- Angeal- side effect of harry becoming aware

**Dean** \- rude- side effect of harry becoming aware

**Blaise** \- Tseng- side effect of harry becoming aware

**Hojo** \- wiggled his way out of his cage

**Remnants** \- just appeared…literally

**Cloud** \- woke up in a castle in the middle of a forest

**Vincent** \- woke up with cloud in the castle


	11. preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> preview for the actual chapter :D

“oh you know, locked in a room all summer with my relatives, unable to go out, and the first time I’m really allowed out of the house I get attacked by two mother damned dementors, on top of the fact that I‘ve had no real contact with my ‘best’ friend….I may or may not have invented another personality and could now be officially classified as insane like the Prophet is making me out to be.” Harry/Sephy Stated calmly staring at Ronald.


	12. The Rubber of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I was just looking over this and came to a point that may need a bit of clarification. I am Australian, so when I say rubber I mean eraser, I hope I didn't make anyone confused. sorry if I caused any confusion.

In the town of Little Hangleton, a town where the sun dared not shine, there stood, slightly to the left of the really creepy cemetery, The Riddle house.

“Can we cue the thunder, the lightning, the screams of terror, the spiders, the unicorns, the...... wait a minute.... why does my script say unicorns, who the hell is writing this?”

“Umm Mr narrator sir, we get the scripts directly from The Giant Human with the pencil”

“... The Giant Human with a pencil are you serious, you know what, you, little Mr stage-hand, you are going to tell this Giant Human with a pencil that they suck and that I quit.”

“U- um I wouldn't d-do that if I were you”

“And why the hell not”

Everyone around the narrator pointed shaking fingers to the ceiling, making Arnold Noying Narrator (A.noying for short) turn his head and look up.

“...What the hell is that”

“I-it's, it's THE RUBBER” *cue proper screams of terror*

“O.o...The what”

“The Rubber (n) a magical object of power given only to those deemed worthy of said power through the use of imagination and their ability to fix mistakes in their own field of work, also can be used to get rid of Narrators who insult their creator and quit their day jobs” A stage-hand up the back quoted.

“Thank you nerdling, but that doesn't tell me how to get rid of it now does it.”

“Well no but you see the thing is...you can't get rid of it”

“Yeah sorry sir but you're dead... bye”

“What i'm not dea-”

“... Nobody told him about the delete button did they” stage-hand 1 asked

“Nope”

“No”

“Hell no”

“Well, in light of our new opening we need to get a new narrator....how long will it take and how much do we offer them to take the job”

“Eh who cares the new one will probably do what this one did before the first pay day” dictionary stage-hand said.

“That is true.... who wants coffee?”

“I do” a random stage-hand off screen said

“Good you can get me one while you're at it, and everyone else back to work we need to get this all set up to continue the story”

“Sir yes Sir”


	13. Was it Hojo-proof?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found the chapter, I am still unable to write a new chapter but have this to tide you over because it's been found just for you people.

"Soooo.... we're trying to be inconspicuous and all... I get that....but why the hell did we just fly on our brooms throughout London where anyone can and probably did see us?" Sephymas questioned.

"Apparently Harry it's because it's easier to fly to where we need to go...as there less chance of getting attacked out in the open (Foreshadowing and sarcasm)...plus we can get tracked through apparation and we need ministry approval for a portkey... so yeah...to be honest I don't know why I didn't just rent a car and get you that way," Remus replied moving across the street to two houses on Grimmald place, "now come on we need to get to the headquarters which you will find on this piece of paper." he stated holding up a piece of paper.

"Would this headquarters that you have happen to be at number 12?" Sephy/harry asked not even looking at the paper.

Moody's answer to that was a lot of spluttering and questions about how he knew that.

"Well it's fairly obvious to people who look, I mean seriously look at the other houses in this area and count the house numbers, it goes up with the next number right next to the other except for the numbers eleven and thirteen. I would get the missing number if you were in a country like Australia but seriously, where is number 12, therefore through deduction your headquarters is in number 12." Harry explained.

Moody was both angered and awed at Harry's deduction. Everyone else however was just awed, except for Remus who was told by Nanaki that Sephiroth was always that good at deducting things like this.

"Enough chatter, we need to get inside before anyone sees us, so just read the paper and get in there," moody grunted breaking out of his stupor.

"Fine"

Taking the piece of paper and reading the loopy, cursive writing harry heard what he assumed to be number 12 Grimmald place appearing out of nowhere.

Making his way into the house Harry was attacked by a big blur of red and a hug. Now harry being a neglected child and Sephiroth also being neglected as well as a general in a war with freaking Ninjas tensed ready to fight or flee. Remus seeing this and knowing what harry was capable of now placed a hand on Molly Weasley's shoulder.

"Molly let him in the door we just got him here safe; we don't need him dying of suffocation." Sirius stated appearing in the doorway to what harry would later find out was the kitchen.

"Yes well, Harry dear you'll be rooming with Ronald, it's just up the stairs and to the right, also dinner will be a bit late, everyone else the meeting will be starting soon." Molly stated pushing Harry towards the stairs.

"What meeting, is it to do with the inevitable war?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing you need to worry about dear" Molly stated expecting him to argue.

"Okay"

Everyone stared after him as he left up the stairs.

"…bet you didn't expect that."

"Shut up Sirius"

* * *

 

Walking up the stairs Harry wondered how he would handle his friends, especially after the lack of communication that happened over his time at his Relatives. Stopping at the door to the room he was meant to share with Ron he calmed his nerves with a deep breath.

  
'Well it's now or never…would stabbing help me with dealing with this… no the last time I tried stabbing things to solve my problems, a chocobo killed me… no stabbing then.' With that decided Harry opened the door.

  
"Harry, mate how have you been?" this was (stupidly) the first thing out of Ron's' mouth when he saw the door open.

  
"Oh you know, locked in a room all summer with my relatives, unable to go out, and the first time I'm really allowed out of the house I get attacked by two mother damned dementors, on top of the fact that I've had no real contact with my 'best' friend….I may or may not have invented another personality and could now be officially classified as insane like the Prophet is making me out to be." Harry/Sephy Stated calmly staring at Ronald.

  
A giggle turned their attention toward Hermione.

  
"And do not get me Started on you –"

  
"or what Mr Grumpy, you'll stab me from a great height?"

  
"…Technically that was not me, that was a clone… and I was being controlled the whole time," Harry tried (weakly) to defend himself " in any case it's good to see you, I feel like I haven't seen you in years."

  
Both Harry and Hermione smiled before going in for a hug. It was a nice warm hug with three set of arms, one of the hands nicely settled on Harry's arse…wait a minute…three sets of arms.

  
"George I swear if you don't remove that hand, I will personally remove it from your person, permanently, understood" Harry growled.

  
"He he … understood General Hotness" the hand was swiftly removed.

  
"What the Bloody Hell are you all doing!" Ron Exploded rudely interrupting Harry, which is a bad idea if you don't wanna become a human Shish-kebab. 

 

* * *

 

  
"Hey Vincent …Vincent… you there Vincent…Gaia Damn it, would it kill you Ancients to warn people when you pull them into the lifestream?" Cloud asked regaining his bearings.

  
"Yes" "Possibly" "Maybe" "Hell yeah"

  
"I do not understand, it should not be able to harm you in any way as you are already deceased," a being whose only discernible features where electric blue eyes and really long wings stated.

  
o.O

  
"…Okay…well ignoring him we have pulled you into the lifestream (without warning cause it's fun) to tell you that Hojogotoutofhiscageandnowyou'llhavetofacehimagain."

  
"Could you repeat that…slowly"

  
"Ummm, Hojo got out of his cage and now you'll have to beat him again?"

  
"…Was this a Hojo proof cage?"

  
"Yes……don't blame us… blame him and his timeline… their prisoner is the one that made it possible to escape" Ilfalna tried to defend herself.

  
"How did his prisoner make it possible for Hojo to escape?"

  
Everyone turned towards the blue eyed thing.

  
"…Don't look at me…I didn't start this thing…"

* * *

 

  
"Gentlemen Behold! Within these walls nobody can hear your bird calls"… o.O

 

* * *

 

  
"Even if the morrow is barren of promises…oh my merlin Blaise I can't stop it… stop chasing me…that hurts" Lucius Malfoy was confused… why was his sons best friend chasing his son.

"I swear if you do not stop it you're going to lose more than a few strands of hair"  
…yeah he was not getting in the middle of that.

 


	14. Revenge, Snakes and Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play spot the meme, the first to spot it will get a shoutout, and if you find more than one you will also get a shoutout, sorry but I can't give out anything better.

“Ron, I would suggest that you run far away right now.” George said very seriously.

“Why?”

“Because if you don’t, you will die.” Both George and Hermione were backing away from the twitching Harry.

“Huh?” Wow he really is very thick…. We’ll leave them be, I think Ron will be holey soon.

* * *

 

“Are we there yet?” Loz whined.

“No.” both Kadaj and Yazoo snapped irritated.

“How much longer?”

“We’ll get there when we get there!”

“But we’ve been walking for hours and I’m bor-” *BANG* “I’ll be good”

* * *

 

“Severus, I require you to find all members of the Kirkland family and kill them.” A very sunburnt Voldemort said after summoning one of his loyal and hardworking minions.

“May I ask why my lord?” Severus said, his head bowed in an attempt to hide his laughter.

“No… but I also require some snake anti-venoms for myself, do not ask, now go.”

Severus nodded, swiftly making his way towards his potions lab. Searching through his stash of anti-venoms, Severus placed one for each type of venomous snake in the world, in a box that he then handed to Swifty, his work House-elf.

“Take these to the Dark lord and leave before he can crucio you.”

“Swifty will do as master said.” Swifty said as she left.

Severus sighed, one day he won’t have a master, but not today it seems, time to look up this Kirkland family, hopefully they’re not nigh immortal beings because the aftermath of that type of information is painful.

* * *

 

“So, umm Harry-dear why do you have Ronald tied up and hanging from the ceiling?” Mrs Weasley asked staring at her hog-tied son.

“Payback for ignoring my letters over the holiday.” Harryroth said simply, enjoying his dinner.

“Okay, any chance you could allow him to eat?” Mr Weasley asked in concern for his son.

“Nope also part of his punishment… this time for eavesdropping in on a conversation that he was not a part of.”

“Harry we had that conversation in the room while he was there so technically he was not eavesdropping.” Hermione said giggling slightly.

“I like my story better.”

“Of course you do.”

“Good News Everyone!” Dumbledore said as he came into the dining room, twirling gracefully around the hogtied boy. “I have found some new members to join our illustrious order.”

“Gentlemen if you please, you may come in now.”

“Just a minute, Vincent’s having a staring contest with this weird painting.” A male voice said.

“It is not a staring contest; I am merely making sure that I am actually seeing this painting move.” Another voice, presumably Vincent said.

“Yeah yeah whatever you say Vinny.” The first speaker said as he walked into the room to the shock and happiness of some in the room.

“CLOUD”

* * *

 

“So now that you’ve both calmed down, would you mind telling me what you were doing?” Lucius asked staring at the boys in front of him.

“Well Draco here has a strange obsession with this book that he found on his bedside table and hasn’t stopped quoting it.” Blaise said, omitting the part where Draco didn’t find it but wrote it himself from memory.

“Draco, that type of behaviour is unacceptable for someone of our standing, Now go and see your mother, she has something she wants you to do.”

“Yes father/Mr Malfoy”

* * *

 

“Neville, son you’ve been out in the greenhouses all day, are you alright?”

“Of course I’m alright, I just needed time to think do you think I’m a monster?”

“Why would I think that?”

“Because I’m the reason that mum and dad are as good as dead?”

“Neville,” His grandmother sat down, “don’t blame yourself for something that you couldn’t control.”

“But Gran, if I hadn’t been born when I was they’d still be aware.” Neville said crying.

“Why do you think that?” His grandmother asked.

“It’s not really hard to figure out Gran, I mean Harry and his parents were attacked the same day we were and our birthdays are one after the other, it’s not that hard to figure that something was up.”

* * *

 

The shout came from many people around the room, mostly happy but there were one or two grumbles.

“Hello people that I do not know…how do you know me?” a very shocked Cloud asked.

“Yes children how do you know this person, and don’t say you met him over the summer as I know that you have not left this house once.” Mrs Weasley asked very suspicious with the way they reacted.

“Well you see Mrs Weasley, Cloud here is actually my cousin…. On my mum’s side…. Who is the son of Orion Black… so he’s Sirius’s younger half-brother.” Sepharry said quickly, while hoping that Cloud got the hint and played along.

“I didn’t know that Orion had another child, where did you go to school young man?” Mrs Weasley questioned.

“I didn’t, I was actually home schooled and then went into the army.” Cloud replied easily making up a cover.

“Oh dear how did the major schools miss you in their inclusion of magical children?” damn she was really suspicious.

“Well my Magik actually manifested in a different way than it should have, so instead of being able to use a wand like you I had everything about me enhanced to the point that fatal wounds heal within half an hour, if I leave them untreated.” Cloud was really good at cover stories.

“Oh and how did you find that out dear?” such suspicion, much untrust.

“Oh easily, I was attacked by a feral wolf in the forest near my home when I was eight, broken bones and so much blood, I passed out and when I came to all of my wounds were gone and my arms had been healed correctly. I was able to get the amount of time it took to heal, when I was kidnapped by a crazy person.” Cloud explained to the room full of order members, when did they get there?

“Oh you poor dear, here sit down and I’ll make you and your friend some food,” The Weasley matriarch said fussing over the confused blonde.

“My friend doesn’t really need to eat though so I can have his serving.” Cloud said conspiratorially.

“Oh dear, well I think I can give you extra if you nee-” Mrs Weasley was cut off when the kitchen door slammed open.

“You can mess with my hair, you can mess with my clothes, hell you can even fuck with my claw, but there are two things that you should never touch or take away from me!” A red cloaked man said as he stood intimidatingly in the doorway, “One, don’t touch my gun, you touch it and a bullet makes I’s way to your heart, and two, don’t take my food, seriously I lived in that coffin for over twenty years Cloud with no food or water so if you mess with it you die. Plus, if this is a way to get me to get you a new bike it won’t work.”

“DAMN”


End file.
